Calm
by professorrosi
Summary: A tortured soul attempts to commit suicide on the sinking Titanic but is miraculously saved by the golden eyed Denali clan. Years later in the dark times of the feud between the Volturi and the Cullens over the hybrid child Renesmee she leaves and finds comfort in the eyes of a certain Vampire Prince.
1. Chapter 1

April 8, 1912

"Ros," he said in a rough scratchy voice. "Ros!" he repeated with much more force. Although I did not care. , not at all. I knew the routine; he calls me, I ignore him, he shouts, I still ignore, he yells and then I get jerked out of my chair and I finally forced to answer. That is exactly what happens this time.

"Why, in the name of God, are you so damn stubborn?" He shouted at me.

"'Stubborn' today? Huh. Last time it was 'exceptionally ignorant,' " I replied without looking at him.

He threw me back down into my chair at the window. The view was splendid. I could see an entire brick wall that made up the backside of a saloon - that he often went to during the middle of the night before returning home in a drunken stupor - then down in the alley I could watch stray animals maul themselves over a piece of another rotting carcass.

I honestly did not know what I expected. It was just like every other hotel we had stayed in during our time in England. Ragged, run down, filthy and unrecognizable stains in the sheets. I fancied that had I actually found a way to escape Southampton would have been rather enjoyable. Sadly that was not the case. In this case I was kept in our room from dusk til dawn every single day. While my brother and father played their games on the social ladder and tossed away whatever money, we had left from. As much as I resented their actions, I had to give them credit. Not everyone could have gambled, played, and smoothed talked their way into the arms of the wealthiest family in town.

The Woods were well-known, highly praised, and respected first class citizens of Southampton. They were a small family. The father was a well-practiced, well-paid, top-notch lawyer by the name of Lawrence. Then there was his wife. Her name was Veronica and she was the third wife of Mr. Lawrence Wood after the other two had died in childbirth. The first son was Royce Wood the only child of Mr. Wood's first marriage. He nineteen and looked just like is father with dark brown hair and vibrant green eyes. He was charming and charismatic with a devilish smile. The second son was Albert Wood. He was seventeen and looked exactly like his mother-the second wife. He was fair-haired and doe eyed with freckles covering his pale face. He was naïve, sheltered, and in my opinion far too clean, extremely cowardly, and a disgrace to the image of man.

This was the man I was going to marry. That was my fathers supposedly "fool-proof" plan. Marry me off to a wealthy Catholic family using a fake name, collect the money, and run. Absolutely no problem with that. Right. Pfft. I had no doubt in my mind that somehow this was going to end very badly. So far though everything had went as planned. An arrangement had been made and we were "destined to wed" in New York, New York once the ship we were taking docked.

Needless to say our voyage on the Titanic was surely going to finish me.

_No it won't t_hat little voice in the back of my head said _your being dramatic. Sure it's all you'll think about the entire time but you won't do it! Like yourself too much!_

_SHUT UP! _I snapped.

I was lifted out of my depressing inner monologue by my brothers arrogant tone. "You had better not mess this up. We've managed to sell you up as an elegant southern belle with class and refinement." he snorted. "I don't know how the hell that happened but if you stay quiet this will work."

I didn't bother to acknowledge the snarky comment and continued to stare out the window. That was until my brother decided to throw one of his "mightier than thou must be dominant and heard" tantrums.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" he screeched.

"I was taught that if I didn't have anything nice to say not to speak at all." I replied.

"What did you say to me?" he yelled. I didn't see him but I could hear his footsteps. One. Two. Three. Four. Four steps across the room before turning me around to face him and lifting me up by the collar of my dress.

"Huh?" he asked. I didn't reply.

"That's what I thought" he said with a smirk on his face. "Keep being a smart ass. See where it gets you!"

"Wilson! Don't swear at your sister. Don't need her picking up any bad language. We can't have her mess this up you know." my father said.

I turned around in my rocking chair and craned my neck to see the cats wrestling over a dead possum as a single,silent tear slid down my face. Wilson muttered some incomprehensible response to father and declared that he was going to find a hot broad at the saloon. How sweet is it to have a father who defends your honor?Not because he has good morals but, because he doesn't want you to mess up a deal.


	2. Chapter 2

April 10, 1912

I woke up the following morning with a green apple and a bowl of cold oatmeal next to my nightstand for breakfast. Having no idea where Father and Wilson were. Therefore, I ate my food and once again considered my alias Ros Whittles. To ensure that I would respond to that name and that name only my relatives had reverted to only calling me this. I did not understand why they had to pick such a strange name. Honestly, what kind of name was "Ros"? Albeit Guinevere Lovelace was not your average run of the mill name, however it was far more believable.

By the time, I finished eating that morning and Wilson who was shouting at me for not being dressed back followed putting my undergarments on Father. I hastily dressed in the white and navy tailleur. When I went to do my hair, I had to admit the dark colors complemented my pale skin and white blonde hair while also giving a bit more color to my grey eyes making them appear slightly more chipper. After I had put an elegant bun in my hair that consisted of two braids wrapped together, I pinched my cheeks and painted on a bit of lipstick before putting on my boots, gloves and hat. Father and Wilson were waiting on me at the door. After approving me, Wilson picked up our three suitcases and stated that the trunk was waiting downstairs with a taxi.

We arrived at the dock shortly before departure and had to rush aboard in the process of which I lost my left glove. On the deck of the ship though was where we first saw the Woods aboard the ship. Royce I noticed was reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens and on the other hand, Albert was leaning over the railing looking a pale green that matched the color of his stepmothers dress. This made my smile. Father greeted Mr. Wood like an old pal and firmly shook his hand before Mrs. Wood noticed me.

"This must be your darling Ros you've told us so much about. How are you darling?" she asked politely. I had begun to open my mouth when Father answered for me.

"She's splendid." However, Mrs. Wood would not stop there.

"Now, Mr. Whittles, she's her own woman let her answer for herself," she said before once again asking "How have you been doing dear?"

Out of my peripheral, I saw my brother give me a cold glare. Paying him no mind I held up my head and replied "Very well, Mrs. Wood. Thank you, and how are you on this fine day?"

She smiled and laughed. "I am feeling _positively splendid._ This whole thing _is _very exiting don't you agree?"

"Why yes. I can hardly believe I'm standing here." At this point, my father and Mr. Wood had begun a conversation of their own and Wilson was keeping a sharp eye on me. I assumed because she had gotten a real answer from me Mrs. Wood had lost interest and asked her husband if she could be excused to their quarters. He said yes and said that he too must go and that he would hope to see us at dinner. Father had too left to go check on our luggage to make sure it would be sent to the middle class room he had won in a poker game. Royce Wood however came over.

"It is nice to meet you," he said looking at me "I'm Royce Wood and this is my brother Albert."

"My pleasure" I said sticking out my hand and hid the other behind my back. Rather than shaking it he bent down to kiss it. At this, I could not help but blush slightly. Albert instead shook it loosely and very quickly. It was obvious he was nervous. "H-How are you?" he stuttered unconfidently.

I forget what my response was because at that very moment I felt something cold and soft press in to my other hand. My glove. I glanced left and right to see who it was but all I saw was a crowd of people on either side of me. However, one head stuck out. Well I should saw a set of heads. Sisters perhaps? They each stood to my far right conversing with a tall black haired man. The women I assumed to be sisters each had blonde hair ranging from a strawberry color to hair nearly like my own.


End file.
